


Anniversary

by Ernieselephants



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ernieselephants/pseuds/Ernieselephants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece about Dean between season five and six</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Dean sat silent in his chair, stationed in the family room. It was almost completely dark, except the flashing lights from the muted television. It took all his strength to keep himself together, trying to not break down, trying not to scream. But the more he drank the less control he had over himself; the emotions were slowly spilling out.   
It was too much.  
He put his face in his hands and sobbed, his whole body shaking. Incoherent words of pain were spoken loudly but not understood. Everything he had to say, everything he thought, could do nothing.   
When at last he had calmed himself, Dean poured himself another shot of whiskey and raised it in honor of the picture in his hands before drinking it down in only a moment. The crumpled photograph showed two young boys, brothers, with smiling faces. “Happy Birthday Sammy, I miss you.”


End file.
